The School Play
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Cosmo is about to play the role of Jack Skellington in the play Nightmare Before Christmas but refuses because skeletons scare her, Can Amy talk her into it?


The School Play

Plot: Cosmo the Seedrian is enrolled in the role for Jack Skellington in the Peach Creak High school play "The Nightmare before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge" but is too scared to do it, can Amy talk her into it?

"Tim Burton's the nightmare before Christmas. Roles:

Cosmo: Jack Skellington

Amy: Oogie Boogie

Tails: Lock

Nazz: Corpse Mother

Johnny: Corpse Dad

Cream: Shock

Ed: Barrel

Blaze: Sally

Jimmy: Corpse Kid

Rouge: Mummy

Litchi: Demon Child

Rolf, Kevin and Edd: Vampires

Silver: Hanging Tree

Galaxina: Witch 1

Sarah: witch 2

Silver: Santa Claus

Leokaka: Hanging Tree

Torakaka: Clown

Shirokaka: Wind

Misc. Mobians and Others: Halloween Townspeople/ Elves/ Game Monsters

Dante: Dr Finkelstein

Kyle: Igor

Shadow: Halloween Town Mayor's sad face.

Maria: Halloween Town Mayor's Happy Face

Sonic: Creature under Stairs

Charmy: Creature under Bed

SJ the Chao: Zero." Read Cosmo as she looks at the Jack Skellington Costumes "No. Way! Find someone else to play that Christmas Wreaker! Skeletons freak me out!" spoke Cosmo "C'mon Cos. We need a Jack Skellington because this play will be cancelled, I'm Playing Oogie Boogie, I thought playing a living sack of Bugs was gross but getting to sing and Dance is good so I accepted it!" said Amy and Cosmo said "You know what? I'll do it!" and she dyes her hair white, places white face paint on her face and drew lines to represent stitches and Tries on the costume "How do I look Galaxina?" she asked he sister "You look scary sis! Now show me your scariest face!" said Galaxina and Cosmo went "ARRRRR!" As she pulled a red eyed, mark covered face "It's a trick Naruto taught me to scare people on Halloween!" She explained "Well, It'll do."

And the kids got ready and the Choir sang

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

(Charmy)

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

(Sonic)

I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

(Rolf, Edd and Kevin)

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

(Maria)

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

(Zamora)

Scream!

(Taokaka and Ragna)

This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

(Sarah and Galaxina)

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

(Leokaka)

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

(Torakaka)

I am the clown with the tear-away face!

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

(Shiro)

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

(Amy Rose)

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

(Litchi and Jimmy)

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

(Nazz and Kevin)

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

(Jimmy and Rouge)

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la [Repeat]

WOO!

And Cosmo said "Welcome to our play version of the film Nightmare before Christmas, we'll have rock versions of the other songs, but most of the songs will have normal singers. Enjoy the show!" and she runs off


End file.
